1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for power control of a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for power control of a CPU in a multi-core system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a CPU with a faster processing speed has a better performance at a higher operation frequency, that is, at a higher clock. However, the higher the operation frequency of a CPU, the more the power consumed by the CPU. Therefore, in order to minimize power consumption, the operation frequency of a CPU is properly controlled.
Further, due to technical restrictions in raising the operation frequency of a CPU, a multi-core system using a plurality of CPUs in parallel has recently been proposed.
However, according to the conventional method of power control of a CPU in the existing multi-core system, a minimum power is supplied to a core in a standby state, which still causes unnecessary power consumption. Additionally, in order to determine a power policy for the existing multi-core system, all multiple power policies are calculated, which increases the complexity of the calculation.